farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Echoh98
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the Ajay Ghale page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:16, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Hello! From looking at your contributions, you've been very helpful on the wiki and I'd like to know if you're interested in rollback rights? Being very close to the release of Far Cry 4, the wiki is in need of new active members who can watch over in case of any vandalism. If you're not too sure what rollback rights are, it's the ability to undo an edit or several edits with the click of your mouse -- it is very helpful against vandals. If you stay active after the release of FC4, I can see a high likelihood of you receiving administration rights, as I'm currently the only active admin. Anyways, I'm hopeful to see a response soon. Thanks, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:35, November 17, 2014 (UTC). Oh, sure, that'd be cool. I'll message you now. Echoh98 (talk) 09:34, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : I've given you rollback rights. Use it wisely and good luck. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:21, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Lucky! Cant believe you got the 5,000th edit badge! Im so jelly -_- Hazard141 (talk) 04:43, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I can't believe it either, it's my second lucky edit badge so far. I feel bad for whoever was editing pages before me. I made one small edit on the Far Cry 4 page and I got it, just by luck. Meanwhile, the person who had been editing before me had been editing a ton of pages in-depth. Oh well, I guess. Echoh98 (talk) 05:44, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Bhadra's loyalty. Hi there i wanted to tell you that Bhadra is the only female character in Far cry 4 that does not betray Ajay Ghale when he saves Kyrat from Pagan Min's hands, as you can see Yuma, Noore and Amita are deceitful all them betray Ajay in some way. Tesshu (talk) 22:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rosie ,Happy New Year and I want to ask how to remove a Categories from an Article and when i add a picture to a page, the picture just a blank but I already upload it to wiki.--J_GTA-- Happy New Years too you also! I know there used to be a way to remove categories from articles, but it's been changed and that way no longer works. As of now, I really don't know a way to remove categories, sorry! Just make sure you're 100% sure about adding a category to something before you add it, I guess. I'm not sure about the picture part also. My advice would to be to just make sure the picture isn't either too big or too small. What kind of page are you trying to upload pictures to? Echoh98 (talk) 21:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi there throw comment on the news about the game need membership to enter site ? Sorry bad english but İ try learning language Hi there İ am new member İ want meet you and other people Sorry bad English İ try learn language Admin Hi! I've monitored your edits and you're significantly active and making progressive edits. Unfortunately, I've been working on another wiki and busy with my classes; so I'm curious to know if you're interested in taking up an admin position? Feel free to let me know and I'll be glad to do so. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 06:52, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Community App Release Hi Echoh98, My name is Knakveey (talk) 20:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) and I'm from the Game team here at Wikia. Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community now has an app in the Apple and Android store. Links can be found here; Apple:https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/wikia-far-cry-fan-app/id954162428?ls=1&mt=8 Android: Currently being processed :) Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write to . Please inform the other admins about the release and thanks for being an awesome community, Knakveey (talk) 20:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey bud theres some kid going around deleting all the pages on the farcry wiki, his IP is 71.236.248.254 if you'd toss him the old banhammer itd be well appreciated 09:30, December 5, 2015 (UTC)Anonymoose can i be a admin on this wiki